Look at Me!
by LunaticPhone
Summary: Bored of the real world? What happens when you found out your school is in danger because your crush wants to take you with him? Things might end weird because he avoids you. OCxDidara Rated because OC and Hiddan's language.
1. Chapter 1

I was in school drawing doodles of the English teacher in the top of my book when the bell rang. But not the normal bell ring. I looked to Kelly and she mouthed to me "hell". I stared at her for what felt like years, when a rampage of girls bumped me, making me fall to the ground.

"What's your _fucking_ problem!?" I shouted hitting someone's leg.

"Anna!" The teacher screamed.

"Sorry Miss. With all the crisis, Anna panicked" Kelly said, pulling me up from the floor and hitting my head.

"Yes, I'm truly, _truly,_ scared so… hihi" I said returning the punch.

"Oh don't worry!" Kelly said stepping on my foot.

"You are still here!?" Another teacher came in, looking at Miss Myles, and a glimpse of me pulling Kelly's pony tail.

We went down stairs, teachers running and me and Kelly following them slowly from behind. We ended at the playground, already full by the rest of the students. In the middle of the mess, someone in a suit appeared. I looked closely and find out she was Japanese. She started speaking and the teachers surrounding her didn't get anything about what she said.

"_WHO KNOWS JAPANESE!?" _Miss Jones screamed through a megaphone.

"Emma should know." Kristen (the cheap slut from my grade) said, receiving laughs from all her friends.

Emma stepped out of the crowd and heard the woman in suit speak her nonsense. She stared at her for 5minutes, and looked ashamed at Miss Jones.

"I don't get her…" She said above a whisper.

"But-but! You know Japanese!" Miss Jones said, grabbing Emma by the shoulders and then started shaking her. "You always screamed weird things in the middle of the class!"

"You don't learn that much of Japanese just from watching animes!" Emma yelled.

And then Kelly being the best friend in this world dragged me into this. "Anna knows."

Everyone turned around like exorcist and eyed me carefully.  
"Ugh, another geek" Kristen said, covering her nose.

"You know, know, know? Or you just get three words?" Miss Jones asked, eyeing Emma, who gladly replied by glaring.

"Know, know, know" I replied.

I was dragged to a room with Sora. Ten minutes later a came out, eyeing everything carefully.

"So, what's the problem?" Miss Myles asked nervously.

"There's a bomb in the school" I said, mostly to me, trying to get the situation.

"What?!" Miss Jones asked, maybe thinking she heard wrong.

"There's a bomb in the school" I said again.

Ten minutes later everything was slow motion, everyone was running, or jogging, or even walking. I tried to search for Kelly, but slow motion made everything blurry, so yeah, I didn't recognize anyone, when someone hit me.

"Bitch we NEED to get out of here!" Kelly said, dragging me.

"Yeah…" I said not paying attention.

We started running when something explode in front of us.

"You can't leave, hm" Someone said.

Hm… HM!? Who else says hm, and blows things! I turned around and thought the bomb exploded and I was in heaven.

"I need to stop the pills" I said looking at Deidara.

"OMG ANNA! IS DEIDARA! ANNA! IS DEIDARA OMG! ANNA! AHHH!" Kelly started screaming.

"I KNOW. I'M NEXT TO YOU STOP SCREAMING BITCH!" I said, "So wait, you see him too?" I asked.

"Hm!" She said.

"Not funny"

"Grrrrrrrr, how many times haven't you mimicked him?" Kelly said.

"Who's this? Are you the responsible for the bomb in the school?" Miss Lena asked.

"Well he is a fictional character, so no one knows what he is doing here" Kelly answered.

"But yeah, he is the highest option of the bomb" I added.

"And Anna always drools over him" Kelly added.

"NO OH!" I said.

"Yeah you do" Emma said.

"I DON'T!" I screamed, pulling Kelly's hair.

"THE BOMB!" A teacher reminds us.

"Uh yeah" We said in unison.

"Sora said that in 10 minutes it will explode" I said.

"Why didn't you say that earlier…?" Kelly asked.

"Because you started saying I drooled over Deidara-"

"You do" Kelly interrupted.

"Girls STOP!" A teacher said.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked.

"Obviously, runaway" The teacher said smartly.

"The whole school?" I asked.

"In 9 minutes?" Kelly added.

The teacher screamed and began to run in all directions.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" The teacher started screaming, freaking everybody.

"Okay enough drama and fun…" Kelly said. "Deactivate the bomb Anna"

"Okay" I said, giving her thumbs up.

I started walking through the crowd… "_I still have 7 minutes, I can do this" I thought, stepping out of the crowd and locating the bomb_, when Deidara jumped out of his clay bird, and reached for the megaphone that now was lying on the floor.

"_Uchiha Anna? Or better known as Khan Anna? hm" _He said.

I stared at him for what felt like hours. He did just not mention me! He couldn't know my name, or my OC's name!

"_I'm exploding this school if you don't show, hm_" Deidara said.

"Who cares? The school is already going to explode" Kristen said, making a face that showed that for the first time, she used her brain.

"If you hand Anna, you have 6 minutes for at least try to survive. Don't hand her and you'll die now, hm" He said to her turning off the megaphone.

"We won't hand her!" Miss Jones said, grabbing my arm.

Deidara turned around and saw us, and eyed me suspiciously.

"Is that Anna?" Deidara asked. "You still have 5 minutes, hand her and run for it, hm" He said smirking.

"Wait!" I said. "If I hand myself, is there a chance for the students and teachers to survive?" I asked.

"No" He said crossing his arms. "I don't care what you decide, it'll end the same way: you leaving with me, hm"

"But…" I started. I couldn't let Kelly die! It's in our agreement. "33 people?" I asked, doing the famous puppy eyes.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Okay" He said.

"The whole school?" I asked once more.

"Give me 3 reasons why should I, hm" He said.

"If you do it I'll clean everything! You know? When you made a big BANG I'll go and clean all the mess! I'll even clean your toilet! And if you have a girlfriend, and she's on her period I'll help her!"

"Ew stop, hm" He said.

"And I won't annoy you to death! For example I won't go the entire trip like this: DeiDeiDeiDeiDeiDeiDeiDeiDeiD eiDei-"

"Okay I get it, hm" He said.

"And I won't act for the rest of my life like this: ANNA IS A GOOD GIRL!"

"OKAY EVERYBODY GETS TO LIVE! Except for one, hm" Deidara said.

"Kristen" I said, not thinking it twice. "Blow her to another dimension please"

"Bitch!" I heard Kristen scream.

"No one dies!" Miss Jones said.

"You choose, hm. One or all" Deidara said smirking.

"Kristen, please…" Miss Myles said, grabbing her and shoving her in front of Deidara.

"NO!" She said, rustling.

"You have 2 minutes, hm" Deidara remind.

"What are you waiting? Kill her now!" Miss Jones said.

"NO! Mommy! MOMMY!" Kristen said, and started to sob.

She looked so helpless. "Okay kill me!" I said.

"What, hm?" Deidara asked.

"KILL. ME" I said.

"I need you alive, hm" He said.

"C'mon!" I said, placing myself next to the bomb, "Less than one minute left…" I said, closing my eyes.

"Okay, no one dies, hm" Deidara said, shaking his head.

"THANK GOD" Kristen said in awe, falling to her knees.

Deidara carried me and landed me on the bird, hoping on it too.

"What about the bomb!" Miss Lena asked.

"Uh? Ah… the "bomb", hm… well you see. There's never been an actual bomb" He said smirking, making Sora turn into a massive cloud of blue gas. "Sayonara, hm!" He said.

We started flying and I guessed that by the scenario that was taking place below, it was a sleepy gas. I turned around and let a single tear slip my cheek. I was going to miss Kelly.


	2. Chapter 2

We kept flying and I noticed Deidara always tried to reach for the sun.

"Deidara _no danna_, get over it, you can't reach the sun" I said.

"Is not the sun, _brat_" He replied facing me, "It's a portal, hm"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I said.

"To my dimension, hm…" He said.

"OH MY GOD DEIDARA _NO DANNA_!" I said.

"Get over it _brat, _hm_" _Deidara said rolling his eyes. "Remember, don't annoy me" He said.

"HM!" I replied.

We finally reached the portal and all went blurry. I saw my hands and they looked funny, then my legs then my shoes. I looked like a… anime character. I looked at Deidara and he obviously looked the same, BUT I LOOKED LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER! I touched my hands, then my legs, then my shoes and then my hair. I wanted so badly to see my face!

"So… you didn't blacked out? Hm" Deidara said, not facing me.

"YES! Or no… I don't know Deidara _no danna_!" I said cheerfully.

"We are arriving in 4 minutes_ brat,_ hm" He said.

We landed on the ground and the bird turned into a cloud of smoke.

"This way, hm" He said, not facing me.

"Hey… hihi, where's the lair?" I asked.

"This way, hm" He said, still not facing me.

"Look…a rock" I said. I wanted him to turn around!

"Good for you, hm" He replied, not turning around.

"You should turn AROUND and LOOK at it!" I said.

"No, I've seen to many rocks, hm" He said

Oh no! He didn't say I was like the rest!

"But this one is PRETTIER!" I added.

"Nah, I don't think so, hm" He said.

"IT FUCKING IS!" I said stopping. "AND BESIDES, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU HAVEN'T TURNED AROUND!" I said.

"We arrived, hm" He said, not paying attention.

"DICKHEAD!" I said turning around. "I won't go in!" I said.

"Suit you, hm" He said, getting inside and closing the door.

I turned around and glared at the door.

"STUPID OLD FAG," I started kicking the door. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT UKE I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY FUCKING SOUL, I HOPE YOU DIE! ART IS ETERNAL BITCH! DIE. DIE I SAY! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A HELPLESS MORON THAT THINKS WITH HIS TINY DICK SO GO ON AND PLEASURE YOURSELF 'CAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU ARE GOING TO GET! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT VIRGIN THAT WILL DIE TOMORROW WHEN THIS GIANT DOG FUCKS YOU! NOT EVEN SLUTS WILL AGREE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! NOT EVEN YOUR HAND! MANWHORE! MANWHORE! MANWHORE!" I said, catching my breath. "FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKING_ DANNA!_" I finally ended and leave.

I started running to another place. I don't care where. Just another place. _Home._ The thought hit me. I wanted to go home. I climbed a tree, rest on his branch and started to cry. I felt like an idiot. I didn't want to say all that bullshit to Deidara. First, I DO love him, and second I think he is no virgin. If God really loves me, Deidara acted like a really big douchebag and leaved to his room when I started screaming all that. And then I wanted to go home. I didn't know anybody, Deidara left me I the woods (YUPI!) and now I'm starving.

?'s POV

"Stop it…" Anna said, half giggling half complaining.

"Get up sleepy head!" I said again, some bangs brushing her cheek.

"Five minutes more, please Kelly" She said rolling, falling to the floor. "FUCK!"

"So you're finally awake!" I said, jumping off the branch.

"Ugh… Oh… Hi Konan" She said rubbing her eyes.

"So when did you arrive?" I asked, helping her to get up.

"Uh… yesterday?" She said stumbling.

"So why you're here?" I asked.

"LONG story" She said.

"We have time" I said smiling.

"Well I'm just telling because you're my best friend now" She said.

"Hahaha, what?" I asked.

"You are the only girl in the Akatsuki, so yeah. We are besties now!" She said.

"YAY! Two girls in the Akatsuki!" I said.

"Well what happened is that I arrived yesterday with… Deidara, so something funny happened and well he left me here out in the woods…" I said.

"Wait. You were the girl that started screaming?" I asked, unable to hide my chuckle.

"What? You heard it?" She asked, with a sick face.

"Um well yeah, everyone in the living room heard it. So yeah, everyone, except Pein heard it" I said.

"EVEN DEIDARA?" She asked, completely freaked out.

"Yeah…" I said. "We arrived!"

"I'm NOT going in there!" She said.

Anna's POV

I couldn't get in there! After all what I said? NO! I have to see Deidara everyday knowing I said all that things to him! And then everyone heard it. That's it, I'm returning home.

"Take me home!" I said freaking out.

"Anna… C'mon, don't act like that" Konan said grabbing my arm.

"No! Don't touch me! Let me go!" I insisted.

?'s POV

"Look, I think the new one is here" I said looking out the window.

"I thought she arrived yesterday, Deidara" Itachi said.

"…hm"

"_NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" _ I heard the new girl scream from the yard.

"Hahaha, funny" I said looking once again. "I think they are fighting"

"What, hm?" Deidara asked, finally paying attention.

"I said that they are fighting" I said annoyed.

"Move Kisame, hm" Deidara said, shoving me aside.

"_HELP! ZETSU EAT ME!" _She screamed again.

"_HE CAN'T EAT MEMBERS!" _Konan replied, tightening her grip on Anna_._

"_I'M NOT OFFICIALLY A MEMBER!_" Anna replied.

Anna's POV

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE GOING TO BE!" Konan screamed in my ear.

"DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR" I said.

"THEN GO IN THE LAIR!" Konan said pulling my hair.

"NEVER! KAKUZU I'M BLOWING YOUR MONEY IF YOU DON'T KILL ME!" I said trying to bite her.

"HE WON'T KILL YOU, YOU MASOCHIST!" Konan replied, pushing me, making me step closer to the door.

"HIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AN! SACRIFICE ME TO JASHIN!" I said trying to slip from her grip.

"STOP!" Konan said.

"NO! SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME! HELP! PLEASE!" I insisted.

"Please, shut up!" Konan said.

"I'm gonna bite you!" I side, biting her arm.

"Oi! Stop! STOP!" Konan said, been unable to make me stop.

"ITACHI KILL ME! OR I KILL SASUKE!" I said.

"Anna! WE ARE NO LONGER BESTIES!" Konan said hitting my head.

"Well that's it! I'M KILLING SASUKE!" I said.

"OKAY!" Konan replied.

"NARUTO SAVE ME!" I said.

"Oh for the love of God" Konan started.

"PLEASE! KONOHA! 911! PLEASE!"

"Anna STOP!" Konan insisted.

"RAPE! KONAN IS RAPING ME! RAPE! PEIN! HELP ME! KONAN IS RAPING ME!" I said.

"Anna!" Konan said.

And then I lost my head. I kissed Konan and she finally let me free. So I started to run like an idiot.

"GO AWAY!" I said.

"COME HERE!" Konan said, waking up from her trance.

"NO!" I said.

"Ugh! Tobi! Catch her!" Konan said.

"Wh-what?" I said turning around to see this tall lollypop heading towards me.

"Tobi caught her, Konan-sama" Tobi said handing me to her.

"NO Tobi please!" I said.

"That's it!" Konan said, hitting my neck, making me faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! Sorry for my OOC (really SORRY) and my grammar, and again the story!**

"So she's finally here?" I asked Konan.

We all sat in the living room looking at each other.

"Yes Pein. She is upstairs, asleep" She said.

"I'm going to talk to her" I said, moving to the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that; you should wait for her to wake-"

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_" I heard someone scream upstairs.

"I think she IS awake" I said going up stairs. "Come" I said to Konan.

"_LET ME GO!" _She said while I opened the door.

Itachi's POV

"This is not going to end well" I said looking at Kisame.

"I know-"

"_HELP! I'M INNOCENT! LET ME LEAVE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"_

"_That's not going to work_" Pein said.

"_I'm gonna explode your face!"_ Anna said, and the floor trembled with a loud BOOM. _"And if you do that again I'll explode the house!_"

"_Try_" Pein said, and shortly another BOOM was heard.

"_NO! Don't cut my hands! I'm gonna cut your dick, you fucking fag! KONAN HELP ME!_" Anna said, sobbing.

"_Sorry…_" Konan said sadly.

"_YUKI! YUKI! Please! SAVE ME!_" Anna started screaming, and we all looked at each other.

"_Yuki? Who's that?_" Pein asked, obviously confused.

"_You must know! I mean, that's not the reason I'm here?_" Anna said amuse.

"_No…_" Pein said.

"_Oh… YUKI! PLEASE!_" Anna started again.

"_Who's that, Anna?_" Pein asked annoyed.

"_My… Bijuu?_" Anna replied, annoyed too.

"_Wh-what? You are __a jinchūriki__?_" Pein asked, chocking on his words.

"_YUKI!_" Anna began again.

"_What?_" The thing finally appeared.

"_Thank God, take me OUT OF HERE_" Anna said, and then a loud thud and another BOOM, and a big part of the house explode.

Pein's POV

"So guys… we are going to play a game" I said.

"What fucking now?" Hidan asked, getting up from his seat.

"I think you may have an idea" I said looking to our new seven meter window.

"We better leave right?" Kisame said.

"Yeah we don't want to lose more track" I said stepping out.

"Deidara-sempai, maybe me bird should go faster!" Tobi said.

"Shut up, hm" Deidara replied.

"Hey look Deidara-sempai! Another birdy!" Tobi said.

And it sure did look like one of Deidara's birds.

"Did our new member steal you a birdy, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked.

"I-I don't know…" Deidara said, shocked.

"Go away!" Anna said, seeing us getting to close.

"Come!" I said.

"No!" She said, throwing us some more spider clay.

"Miss Crazy-sempai, wasn't art eternal?" Tobi asked.

Anna's hair prickled and her eyes went neon blue, and a pair of neko ears popped out of her hair and a tail.

"Miss Crazy-sempai-"

"Shut up!" Anna said. The bird rose in the air making a loop and disappeared between the clouds.

"Tobi! Don't do that again!" I said getting close to him.

We all landed in the ground, the birds turning into clouds of smoke.

"So she escape" Kisame chuckled.

"Not fucking funny at all. We still have to shitty chase for her" Hidan said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly! Now I remembered why we NEED her so badly in our organization…" I started.

"She's fucking hot?" Hidan asked.

"Hidan…" Konan said.

"Yay! A sex slave!" Hidan added.

Everyone eyed Hidan and glared.

"Disgusting masochist" Itachi said

"Piece of shit, hm" Deidara added.

"You are just jealous because she doesn't hate me!"

That was it, the bomb explodes and millions of puppies died.

"STOP! STOP!" I said. "We need to go after her, OKAY?" I said looking at Hidan and Deidara.

"Just because she's hot" Hidan said and left.

"So… the real reason we need her in the Akatsuki it's because she IS a jinchūriki, and she know how to use… every single jutsu in this world" I said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, but she has to be in a hurry to use them" Pein said.

"Just like now!" Tobi said. "Miss Crazy-sempai turned into a cat!"

"She did not…that's her jinchūriki form, you made her mad" I cleared up. "Let's get going"

Konan's POV

"Konan! Tobi's hungry!" Tobi started complaining.

"Wait just a-"

"There's Anna!" Kisame said.

We all turned around and saw her sitting on a branch, still with her jinchūriki form.

"Don't scare her…" Pein whispered.

"MISS CRAZY-SEMPAI!" Tobi screamed running towards her.

Anna jumped off the branch and fall on her butt, "Please no! Leave me alone" Anna said crying.

"But Tobi just wants to hug Miss Neko!" Tobi said still running towards her.

"NO! Earth Grudge Fear: UNLOCK" And then from the floor, four thread dolls with masks appeared.

"Hell NO!" Kakuzu screamed, not believing his eyes.

"GO AWAY!" She said, the dolls taking slow steps forward us.

"Why don't you wanna join?" I asked.

"At the beginning I wanted but now… I can't!" She said.

"I know why, and let me tell you, stupid reason-"

"Is a GOOD reason!" Anna said, interrupting me, and making the dolls walk faster.

"Okay, okay, is a good reason! But if you don't join I'll tell everyone! Yes, even him" Pein said.

She sighed, and glared at me "Fuck you heathen" She said, showing me the finger.

"Glad you made up your mind!" Pein said.

"Back to the lair!" I said.

"I think you don't have any problem going by your own" Pein said, referring to one of Anna's clay birds.

"Well yeah… I do have a problem. I… well, don't know how I did that" Anna said scratching her hair, finally turning back to normal.

"But Neko-sempai, you do know! You almost blew Tobi's face" Tobi said, pulling her arm.

"Lucky shot?" She said.

"No! Let Tobi show how Neko-sempai and Tobi can do it!" Tobi said facing her.

"'We'?" Anna asked.

"Yes! You know, Tobi bets Sasori-sempai would love to meet you!" Tobi said.

"Shut up pumpkin head" I said.

"No really! Tobi knows it because both agree that art is-"

"That's it" Anna said, launching at Tobi.

"No Neko-sempai! Use the clay!" Tobi said running from her.

"Shut up!" She said, still chasing behind Tobi, and when she founded out it was useless, she threw a little sculpture to the ground, made a hand sign and the bird turned into a giant one.  
"Come here Tobi~!" Anna said, launching with full speed at Tobi.

"But Neko-sempai! You did it!" Tobi said.

"Did wha… Oh look… I DID IT! TOBI! I DID IT!" Anna said.

"Yay! Now Anna can take Tobi too!" Tobi recommended.

"Well, no. You annoy me and keep driving me crazy so no" She said. "You are a mean and bad boy"

"But Tobi just helped Neko-sempai!" Tobi answered sobbing.

"Well that's a shame Anna… you too are partners!" Pein said.

"You have to be joking" She said.

"And because I care for you, Deidara is gonna be too!" Pein added.

Anna stared at Pein with daggers eyes. "What will happen to Sasori?" Anna asked dryly.

"He's with Tobi"

"Tobi IS with ME" Anna said.

"Well… you made us run for 5 hours, so you'll be paired with Deidara and Tobi with Sasori"

Anna turned again into her jinchūriki form, but now she had gloves with claws and big incisive. She didn't need to reply to make clear she was mad.

"Karma" Pein said.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years have passed since I've been in the Akatsuki. It's been less awkward but well… it's still awkward.

"Hidan stop it you fucking moron!" I said trying to grab my food.

"Is not my fault you are so small" Hidan said, stretching his arm.

"And you think is mine? HAND IT OVER!" I said.

"Anna, go and make you another one" Sasori said sitting next to me.

"Not fair! That was the fifth sandwich today!" I said.

"Little one gets bullied" Hidan said.

"Discrimination towards size!" I said stretching my arm, not even half long than Hidan's one.

"Age" Hidan said.

"Hey! I'm sixteen!" I said giving up my sandwich.

"How old!" Hidan said biting my sandwich.

"Bite me" I said.

"Okay" He replied.

"RAPE!" I said.

"Hidan get off her, she's minor age, wait 'till she's 18" Kisame said.

"Ugh I want food, hm!" Deidara said getting in the kitchen.

Hidan's POV

I saw Anna slipping away from her sit, trying to be unseen as she tried to escape.

"Where are you going virgin?" I asked, seeing her hair prickled.

Everyone turned around and saw her two feet away the door.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" Anna said above a whisper.

"Is that so? But you haven't eaten!" I said.

"I'm anorexic…?" She said whispering.

"Come here and eat! Here, sit next to Deidara" I said moving aside.

"I'm sick and I'm afraid I'm going to puke" She said, taking little steps towards the door.

"Oh c'mon! Five minutes ago you were complaining, now you are sick? Nah! Come and eat" I insisted.

"I-"

"Deidara, Anna, Pein calls you" Konan came inside.

"Okay, hm" Deidara said, leaving the kitchen.

"Anna…" Konan kept calling her.

"Let me throw up" Anna said heading toward the bathroom.

We sat there and waited for Anna to throw up.

"HA! I knew it was a fucking lie, pay me you dumb-"

And then a gagging sound came from the bathroom.

"So… it was real" Kakuzu said smirking. "I win, pay me" He said referring to all of us.

Anna came out of the bathroom whiter that the snow and leaded to Pein's office.

Deidara's POV

"Did you call me, Pein?" Anna asked entering the room.

"Yes, sit down" Leader-sama said, gesturing the sit next to me.

She looked at me and looked away, "I'll stand here" She said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What's the problem, Leader-sama? hm" I asked.

"Got you a new mission" Leader-sama said.

"Yupi…" Anna said, opening the door, ready to leave.

"I didn't say you could leave" Leader-sama said, but being Anna she leaved anyway. "Deidara, you can't fail this mission"

"Hm"

Anna's POV

"I don't wanna go" I whispered when Deidara entered the room.

"We have to return though, hm" He said packing.

"But…" I said, not even caring anymore.

"You can stay here, hm" He said opening the door.

Just like when he left me in the woods. He doesn't care for me. He doesn't even looks at me like a partner! Well he doesn't looks at me at all.

"Okay" I said. Deidara stood there for a moment, obviously thinking what's best, to finally leave me, or face Pein ten seconds.

"Anna, please" Deidara said, closing the door still facing it.

"You are right let's leave" I said shoving him aside, and opening the door. He walked in front of me like always, avoiding me as always and annoying me as always. I passed him and started to run, making my yellow knee length hair brush his cheek. I couldn't wait to get to the lair. I wanted to sit next to Sasori and repair puppets or sit next to Kakuzu and count money, watch SpongeBob with Tobi, or practice with Kisame and Itachi, or pretend to be a plant with Zetsu.

I didn't like to be stuck with Deidara for too long. It makes me nervous, it's like being next to a wall. I kept walking when I finally arrived.

"KONAN!" I screamed running upstairs, and find her in my bedroom (the one I have to share with Deidara, so I don't sleep here) doing her nails.

"Well hello!" She said. "Did you finally told Deidara-"

"No, so shut up" I said closing the door, locking it and sitting next to her.

"Why!" She asked mad.

"He avoid me again…" I said hiding my face in a pillow.

"Hun, get it over, he will ALWAYS avoid you unless you tell him!" Konan said.

"I don't even know what to tell him" I whispered.

"Maybe… 'Deidara I love you so much! You don't have idea how many times I have fantasized-"

"I don't!" I said.

"Woman I have heard you" Konan said raising an eyebrow.

I went completely red, "I won't say that anyways" I said.

"Then tell him you L-O-V-E him!" Konan said.

"No, he hates me" I said throwing the pillow.

"He doesn't!" Konan said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, but he can't hate you!" Konan said starting with her other hand.

"He hates me and that's it!" I said throwing myself over the bed.

"Well, maybe he thinks the same way…" Konan whispered.

"What?" I asked, now trapped by the conversation.

"Maybe he thinks you hate him-"

"Impossible! I love that idiot!" I said spinning over the bed.

"Tell me… what's your reaction every time he enters the room where you are" Konan asked.

"None…" I said.

"NAH. You make yourself invisible and get out of the place, but if someone sees you, you start talking like a drunken mouse without knowledge" Konan said.

"No-oh!" I said.

"Deidara's here…" Konan said.

"Wha-what?" I said, falling from the bed, and hiding under it.

"Drunken mouse where are you?" Konan asked.

"Not here…?" I answered.

"Anna come out, Deidara is not here" Konan stated.

"Fuck you! You scared the hell out of me!" I said sneaking out of the bed.

"You see?" Konan said.

"What?" I said sitting on the bed.

"If someone acts like that in front of me I might think the person hates me" She said, closing the paint.

"…You are joking…" I said thinking. "Okay maybe you are right! And Deidara thinks I hate him! But he really hates me!" I said jumping off the bed.

"It's like talking to a pillow… Anna, can we have this conversation when you are not minor?" Konan asked.

"NO!" I said.

"Why?" Konan asked.

"Because if a take too long, Deidara is going to meet another bitch!" I said.

"You think so?" Konan said.

"Yeah! If he fucks them, what's the problem in loving one?" I said sitting next to her.

"I don't know… they are sluts?" Konan asked.

"If I was a slut, I would definitely fall in love with Deidara" I said.

"Okay let's call one and ask her!" Konan said.

I grabbed the phone and dial a number I saw in the fridge.

"What makes you think is that one?" Konan asked.

"Well, it's in the fridge aka public access, and it's a number, and once I called one for Hidan" I said.

"_Good Evening, Pink Palace, how can I help you_" I girl in the phone said.

"Um, hello. I'm doing a party" I said.

"_Oh! You see, we have already saved this number, would you like to have the same girl we send last time?_" The girl in the phone asked.

"No, but I would like to have the same girl from another phone" I said.

"_If you don't mind telling me the number and I'll pass you the girl!_" The girl happily replied.

"Okay" I said covering the phone. "Give me Sasori's number" I said to Konan.

"I thought-"

"Give it!" I said.

"Ugh okay. 760-987-2913" Konan said.

"760-987-2913" I said to the girl.

"_Okay… Oh! Yes! There are five girls_" The girl said.

"Fuck you Sasori" I said.

"_What?_" The girl in the phone asked.

"Um, nothing! In those five girls, is there a medium length, emerald hair with the tips dyed purple and purple eyes?" I said, remembering the disgusting whore.

"Yes! Do you want me to pass-"

"YES!" I said, holding more tightly the phone.

"_NAOMIIIIIII~_" The girl said.

"_Naomi here!_" Another girl a baby voice answered.

"Hi, Naomi, look, I saw you once with a friend… Tall really long blonde hair-"

"_Sounds so familiar~!_" Naomi said.

"He ends the phrases with a cute 'hm'" I said.

"_Deidara!_" The girl said happily.

"Yeah… that's him" I said dryly. "Look, will you consider the fact of maybe dating him?" I asked felling a horrible ache in my heart.

"_YES~! I wanted to date him, but I was so-_"

And I hang up.

"AHHHH! FUCKING WHORE!" I started screaming.

"So…" Konan said.

"Oh yeah! I would love to date him and suck dry his cock!" I said mimicking Naomi.

"She said that?" Konan asked.

"Yes and no! But I don't care! You see? That's just one of the 300 sluts that have been under or on top of this covers!" I said, kicking Deidara's cover.

"C'mon Anna! You just called one!" Konan said, not knowing what else to say.

"And that's why I can't wait to be 18!" I said sobbing.

"Okay, before you start your endless cry, maybe Deidara acts like you!" Konan said.

"What?" I said.

"… Listen CAREFULLY. You act like a drunken mouse every time Deidara enters a room. So maybe Deidara acts like a you Prof Wall" Konan said smiling.

"…I'm screwed and his going to date a slut!" I said and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori's POV

I was going to my room when I saw Deidara lying on his door, eyes open as plates, and he kept saying things to himself.

"Oi Deidara, are you okay?" I asked.

He turned his head so fats I thought he broke his neck, and then grabbed my arm and entered the nearest room. Hidan's.

"Okay, what's your problem" I asked again.

"Hey you fucking morons! What are you doing?" Hidan asked sitting on his bed.

"Deidara is suffering a mental sickness" I said looking Deidara curl into a fetal position.

"Okay youngster, your fucking problem" Hidan said.

"It all started when I arrived from the mission, hm" Deidara started. "So I went to my bedroom and the door was closed, so I tried opening it and it was lock, so I leaned on the door and heard Anna and Konan-"

"FINALLY!" Hidan said. "They were-"

"No. Stop it. Just… stop it. Hm" Deidara said.

"How do you fucking know? The door was closed!" Hidan insisted.

"BECAUSE I HEARD THE ENTIRE DAMN THING!" Deidara screamed.

"Deidara calm down and proceed" I said.

"The point is. IN YOUR FUCKING FACE HIDAN, ANNA DOESN'T HATE ME!" Deidara screamed.

"Yeah, Sasori was right. Deidara has lost his head" Hidan said.

"Am not, hm!" Deidara said.

"How do you know she doesn't hate you?" I asked.

"Uh? Ah… because she loves me, hm" Deidara said getting up.

Hidan and I looked each other for minutes.

"Okay Deidara you are really sick" I said.

"You heard it all didn't you?" Konan screamed, getting in the room.

"No…" Deidara said.

"You did!" Hidan said.

"So, Deidara is not crazy, and Anna really loves him?" I asked.

"Yeah… And she loves you more than Naomi!" Konan said.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"Long story, hm" Deidara and Sasori said in unison.

"Deidara come here" Konan said.

Deidara shivered and went with her.

Konan's POV

"Okay no one followed us here" I said, hoping on a branch.

"Okay…hm. So what you wanted to tell me?" Deidara asked.

"Okay, I know you are dumb and all, but you have to know what I want to tell you" I said crossing my arms.

"Hm" Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"So you do hate her!" I said.

"I don't, hm!" Deidara said.

"Yes, you do! Deidara what's the color of her eyes" I asked.

"Well, hm…"

"Okay, you don't know! What's the color of her hair?" I asked. He had to know this answer, I mean, so obvious and it's impossible he hasn't seen her hair.

"Well, hm…"

"Oh God! Have you ever seen her?" I asked.

"No…" He said.

"Wait, three years here, and you haven't seen her face?" I asked.

"Yeah, hm" Deidara said.

"Now I see. Now I see why she KNOWS you hate her" I said

"I really don't hate her, hm! I actually like her!" Deidara said.

"No you don't!" I said.

"Yes I do, hm!" He said.

"YOU DON'T!" I screamed.

"I EVEN LOVE HER, HM!" Deidara screamed.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, hm. I do" Deidara said.

"Then why won't you tell her? Why won't you look at her?" I said.

"Because, well, Pein told me the day I went to her dimension that I couldn't 'fall' in love with her. And I was like okay, hm. And then he showed me a photo of her in her dimension and how she might look in our dimension and I thought she was pretty, hm. And the he said me 'Remember, this is just a guess, so she might be prettier', hm" Deidara said, sighing.

"Oh… I see" I said.

"So if she is really prettier than the photo, I'm screwed, hm! I don't have such self-control" Deidara said.

I chuckled "She is truly prettier than the photo" I said.

"Thanks, that really helped me, hm" Deidara said sarcastically.

"Pein was joking!" I said.

"Haha no, hm" Deidara said.

"Let's return, it's already night" I said.

"Hey, why did you call Naomi, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Anna went paranoiac and thought you were going to date every single slut you have slept with" I said, hoping off the branch.

"Oh…hm" Deidara said scratching his chin.

"She said yes, but, you are not going to date her aren't you" I said afraid.

"No…hm" He said chuckling.

"We are back!" I said opening the door.

Anna's POV

Okay, relax. Just pretend you didn't hear anything. Breathe and don't move. They won't notice you.

"Hi Anna!" Konan said, with Deidara behind.

I stared at him, but he turned away. Damn you Pein!

"I'm going to talk to Pein!" I half screamed, half sighed, half sob, half whispered.

"What? Why?" Konan asked, Deidara turning not completely.

"Three year revenge, that's it!" I said, running away.

Konan's POV

"Well Deidara, Anna followed us and heard" I said.

"Ugh" Deidara said hitting his head.

"Let's follow her" I said.

Deidara's POV

"Have you seen Anna?" Konan asked.

"No" Kisame said.

"Pay me" Kakuzu said.

"Yes" Sasori said.

"Where, hm?" I asked.

"She ran through the corridor and started screaming something" Itachi said.

"Thanks" Konan said running to the corridor.

"Heads up, please" Zetsu said.

"Later, hm" I said going behind Konan.

Konan's POV

"Die! DIE! I hate you Pein! DIE!" Anna screamed chasing Pein with a broom.

"I didn't do anything!" Pein screamed.

"Yes you did and A LOT!" Anna screamed.

"What?" He said, hiding under his desk.

"Hum… Made my life a complete black hole, with no meaning?" Anna said kicking the desk.

"I didn't do that!" Pein said, start running again.

"Hi, hm" Deidara said, finally arriving.

"Pein's dead" I said.

"Yeah well… He kinda deserves it, hm" Deidara said smirking.

"What's all that fucking noise!" Hidan said, coming behind Deidara.

"Pein's funeral" I said.

"Maybe we should stop her" Sasori said, arriving with the rest of the members.

"COME HERE YOU LAZY ASS!" Anna screamed, breaking the broom in half.

"Ten more minutes, hm" Deidara said.

"No. Sasori please" I said. Sasori attached to Anna strings to every limb of her and made her fly.

"Get me down!" Anna screamed.

"When you promise you won't kill Pein" I said.

"Okay" Anna sighed.

Sasori lowered Anna and detached the strings.

"DIE!" Anna screamed chasing Pein again.

"Okay that's it! Sasori, knot her" I said.

Sasori grabbed Anna and knot her hands, legs, and feet.

"Truly? I can break… WHY AREN'T THEY BREAKING?" Anna asked.

"I made them especially for you. Oh and you can't make jutsus" Sasori said smirking.

"I'm going to burn you" Anna said. And before another argument started a bomb explode.

"Deidara!" I screamed.

"That wasn't me, hm" Deidara said.


End file.
